Case File 691978
by Vivere Sine Timore
Summary: All content belongs to case 19483QXT- The disappearance of Malachi C. Fallon. Property of the San Francisco Police Department. One-shot


**All content belongs to case 19483QXT-  
The disappearance of Malachi C. Fallon**

**Property of the San Francisco Police Department**

**Case Opened:** May 20, 2013  
**Investigating Officer: **Frederick Hastings

**A voice mail from M. Fallon, left for N. Williams: 5/19/2013 8:26 p.m.  
**_(__approximately forty minutes before the explosion)_

Hey, Nat! It's me, Mal. Well, of course it's me, who else would it be? Anyway, Blaise and I got the guy from the homicide you were investigating before, just thought I'd let you know. I hope you're having fun on your honeymoon with the Dashing D.A. Tell him I say hi! By the way, I was hoping you could help me out with something when you get back. Not a big deal, just a minor annoyance. Alright, well I'm gonna shut up because you're probably thinking 'Oh Mal, you ramble too much.' Seriously someone needs to tell me to shut up sometimes. On that note, I'm going to actually shut up and leave you alone! Bye!

**A black piece of plastic believed to be part of the detonator and traces of butane were found on the sidewalk outside the apartment complex and near the blast site, respectively. Entered into Evidence 5/19/2013 9:17 p.m.**

The only piece of the detonator remaining intact. Sharp, uneven edges and abrasions on surface indicate that it was broken before being discarded, either by stepping on it or throwing it against a hard surface. Pieces like it are available in local hardware stores. A single partial fingerprint was lifted from its surface, though it has yet to be identified. No _trace_ of the bomb besides the traces of butane, but officers are still searching thus far.

**Transcript of the interview between Detective F. Hastings and Officer Anna Willis: 5/20/2013 8:12 a.m.**

Hastings: Officer Willis, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Willis: I wish it was under better circumstances.

Hastings: Don't we , it is my understanding that you were among the last people to see Mr. Fallon alive.

Willis: I was among those who first responded to the bombing of his apartment, so yes, it was myself, Officer Bartaugh and Detective Redbird to arrive on the scene.

Hastings: I wasn't asking you about the bombing. I was asking about Malachi Fallon, Detective of the SFPD. You were noted by several separate people to have spoken with Fallon after the bombing.

Willis: Yes, I did. But only for a few minutes. He seemed fine. Singed and banged up a bit, sure, but coherent enough to joke around with me a bit. I told him to stay near the ambulance and that we were going to have to question him later. It's not my fault he didn't stay put.

Hastings: Did he give any indication that he needed to go anywhere, or say where he was going?

Willis: No.

Hastings: Thank you, Officer Willis. If we need any more from you, we know where to contact you.

_((End of transcript))_

**A tape-recording device was recovered from a dumpster near M. Fallon's apartment. The device was crushed, but the tape inside was intact. Entered into evidence 5/21/2013 1:56 p.m. Time and date of original recording unknown.**

_(Fallon's voice, whispering) _I think I may be in a tiny bit of trouble. Someone's been following me for the past few days. A man, I'd guess about 6' 3" dark hair, medium skin and build. He's tried to kill me at least once and I'm ninety-seven percent sure he's outside right now. He's contacted me a few times, but things have escalated from then. I've managed to shake him a few times, I've always made sure he wasn't following me before I went home. I'm at a motel a few miles out of San Francisco. I don't know how he found me. I've notified Special Agent Natara Williams of the FBI, but no one else. I'm not sure if she'll get my message in time. _(There is a knock on the door) _Oh, God. It's him. I know it. Oh God, oh God. _(There is a loud crack) _I am a detective of the SFPD and I'm armed. Put your arms in the air! _(Another voice, muffled. Dialogue unintelligible. Sounds of a scuffle) _No! Stop! What do you wa- _(Clattering)_

_((End of recording))_

**Partial transcript of the interview between Detective Hastings and Detective Blaise Corso: 5/25/2013 10:42 a.m.**

Hastings: Did anything seem different or odd about his behavior?

Corso: Now that I think about it, yeah. He was acting kind of off. Like he thought someone was watching him. Kinda nervous, jumpy even. Why?

Hastings: Yesterday we discovered a tape recorder near Mr. Fallon's-

Corso: Mal.

Hastings: Excuse me?

Corso: His name is Mal, and I would prefer it if you would call him that. I'm sure he would too.

Hastings: Fine. We discovered a tape recorded by Mal. It was discarded in a dumpster near his apartment, but he was saying something about being followed. He described the person as "A man, I'd guess about 6' 3" dark hair, medium skin and build." Does that sound even the tiniest bit familiar?

Corso: Sure it does.

Hastings: Could you describe him?

Corso: Hello? Have you looked around? Half the men out walking around the streets fit that description. Now, if someone hired him, whoever did probably purposefully chose a man that looked ordinary. A dime-a-dozen looking person.

Hastings: Very well. Now, what was the last correspondence between you and Mal?

Corso: He called me last night. I mean, it only rang once, but I know it was him.

Hastings: Detective Corso, you do realize the odds of that call actually being from Mal are very low?

Corso: He must be out of range. Why are you interviewing me? We should be out searching for him.

Hastings: About that. It is my opinion that you are too close to this case, and your chief agrees wholeheartedly. We have no choice but to ask you to step away from this case. We'll contact you if we need anything else.

Corso: Step away from this case? Are you mental? He's my friend, and he's out there somewhere!

Hastings: Yes, we know you two are close. We know you were once partners and that you are still friends, and that's why we need you to stop investigating. You're too close and you could jeopardize this case.

Corso: Detective, level with me for a minute here. If it was your best friend out there, disappeared, wouldn't you want to find them? You can tell me to stop, but that doesn't mean you can make me!

Hastings: I think we're done here.

Corso: This isn't over, Hastings! Mal is out there and I'm going to keep searching until I find him! And if you think that telling me that I'm too close and that I need to step away is going to keep me from looking into this, then you can kiss my sweet-!

_((End of transcript))_

**An Amy Chen was suggest for interview by Forensic Specialist Kai S. Kalaba, SFPD, but was unable to be located or contacted.**_  
_

**Partial transcript from the interview between Detective Hastings and J. Fallon: 5/28/2013 2:49 p.m. Mr. Fallon was brought from the men's maximum security prison in San Quentin to the precinct for questioning.**

Fallon: No, I haven't heard anything from my son. I didn't even hear anything was wrong until a guard came to my cell and told me that his apartment had blown up. I didn't worry so much because the news report said no one had been hurt.

Hastings: You made no attempt to contact him?

Fallon: Of course I made an attempt! What kind of a father do you think I am? When I heard he'd gone missing, I went crazy. The guards let me use the phone to call him, but he didn't pick up. In fact, it went straight to voice mail. I made them check all local hospital records, too, but nothing came up.

Hastings: What do you make of Mal's recording.

Fallon: I don't know. I just don't know. All I know is that despite my best attempts to protect him, he's gone. And I want him back.

Hastings: We're doing everything we can to figure out what happened. We're using all of the resources provided to us to try and recover his body.

Fallon: I know. He disappeared once, when he was a teenager. Typical teenage angst. He ran away from home, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out where he was.

Hastings: How is this relevant?

Fallon: I'm just saying he knows how to disappear.

Hastings: Mr. Fallon, it's been eight days since the last time Mal was seen alive. Now I know that you know just as well as I do that the chances of finding someone alive drops dramatically after 48 hours.

Fallon: I know. But he does know how to disappear. When he ran away, it turns out he was down the street the whole time, living in the basement of his friend's cousin's house. He knew I wouldn't look there and neither would anyone else- he barely knew the kid!

Hastings: Alright, I'll keep that in mind.

Fallon: I just thought you needed to know. You need to know everything to solve a case, right? Mal knows how to hide. _(Pause.) _And Hastings, Mal's not dead.

_((End of transcript))_

******Partial transcript from the interview between Detective Hastings and Special Agent Natara Williams: 5/28/2013 7:26 p.m.**

Hastings: Ms. Williams, can you tell me about your relationship with Mr. Fallon.

Williams: It's Special Agent Williams to you and I don't see what that has to do with anything.

Hastings: Just answer the question.

Williams: We're partners. He's my best friend and the one I would turn to if I ever needed anything.

Hastings: When was the last time you heard from him?

Williams: I'd gotten his message the night of the explosion and I heard about the bombing but no one ever told me about him vanishing or the tape recording. The last time I heard from him was his voice mail and a text before that. I have not heard from him since, nor have I tried to contact him. And I will not step away from this case; I have permission from my chief to investigate this. I don't need to tell you that his word overrides whatever you or Captain Anders says. So with all due respect, stop wasting my time and get the hell out of my way. I'll be going to find my partner, now.

_((End of Transcript))_

**Silver watch and toy police car found on Special Agent Williams' doorstep. Entered into evidence 5/30/2013 7:09 a.m.  
**There were no accompanying notes and no fingerprints or DNA on either item. Witness claims that both belong to M. Fallon._  
_

**M. Fallon's cell phone. Recovered 5/31/2013 11:39 a.m. Entered into evidence 5/31/2013 12:18 p.m.**_  
_

The phone was found near the bay during low tide outside Rip Van Winkle's, a local seafood restaurant. It had sustained sever damage due to the water, but the memory was reconstructed as far as possible.

_Attempted call to B. Corso: 5/24/2013 11:56 p.m.  
_(Call out of range)

_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/23/2013 4:37 p.m.  
__Missed call from B. Corso: 5/23/2013 12:52 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/22/2013 5:48 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/22/2013 11:36 a.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/22/2013 8:12 a.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/21/2013 9:41 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/21/2013 2:34 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/20/2013 11:11 p.m.  
____Missed call from B. Corso: 5/20/2013 9:32 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/20/2013 7:28 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/20/2013 4:29 p.m._  
_Missed call from B. Corso: 5/20/2013 3:56 p.m_  


_Voice mail from J. Fallon: 5/20/2013 2:15 p.m.  
_Mal, where the hell are you? You better not be playing. Everyone's _(unintelligible) _Call.

_Voice mail from B. Corso:_ _5/20/2013 11:23 a.m._  
Mal, where are you? You just disappeared last night after I talked to you and then today you didn't show up and everyone's saying you're missing. Please, answer _(unintelligible)_ Just call. Everyone's worried.

_Outgoing call to N. Williams 5/19/2013 8:25 p.m._

_Text Message from B. Corso:  
_Yeah, sure

_Text message to B. Corso: 5/19/2013 7:49 p.m.  
_Is it okay w/ you if I head home?

_Outgoing call to 555-2749: 5/19/2013 5:13 p.m.  
_(As of 5/29/2013 the number is not in service)

_Text message from N. Williams: 5/19/2013 4:15 p.m.  
_Jealous?

_Voice mail from unlisted number: 5/19/2013 2:41 p.m._  
(Contents are completely unintelligible)

_Text message to N. Williams: 5/19/2013 1:39 p.m.  
_Having fun in paradise while the rest of us work our butts off?

_Outgoing call to B. Corso: 5/19/2013 9:11 a.m._

_Voice mail from unlisted number: 5/18/2013 4:33 a.m.  
__(Voice is muffled) _Bet you won't see this one coming, Detective.

**Interoffice correspondence from Special Agent Natara Williams to Captain Charles Anders: dated 3/21/2015**

Captain Anders,

I know Mal's case is going to be put away, and I just wanted to voice my disapproval officially. There has to be some way that we can postpone this. The man following him is still out there somewhere and I'm sure we can find him if we just look in the right places. There's no body, and how do you explain the watch? I know you don't believe me, but I know with out a doubt that it's his.

He's still out there. Blaise thinks so, too. Even if he didn't see this coming, he's more than capable of defending himself. And you heard what his father said. "Mal knows how to hide." I'm asking you to please, give us a little more time.

If you do choose to close the case, I would like to request your permission to work on the case on my own time.

Cordially,  
Natara Williams

_Special Agent Natara Williams, FBI_

**Investigating officer:** **Frederick Hastings  
(Reclassified as a cold case as of 3/25/2015)**

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but the case file number (as stated in the title) is Mal's birthday in numeric form. :D_


End file.
